At present, a telephone user only sets a calendar function in a mobile device. To the view of a business management, nothing but e-mail is used for a unit manager to inform a meeting participant about a meeting or to announce important messages to a company member. But, the messages cannot be received if the participant or the member is absent from a computer. And, telephone fee must be spent to inform the participant or the member.